Harry Potter and the Nasuverse Project
by Gashadokuro Amanojaku
Summary: The Rose Prophecy. An early warning system for the dead apostle ancestors that tells them when they are about to die, to make them prepare a replacement before their death. Yet, instead of doing so, Lord Voldemort can't help but waste his time and to try to cheat it. Though he really should have known better than to go after the son of a woman whose Origin was "Love". One-Shot.


**Harry Potter and the Nasuverse Project**

A/N: Hey guys and gals, Gashadokuro here.

Now, some of you are going to be surprised of what is going on. Of what this is supposed to be and where the next chapter for Fate One Savior is. To tell the truth, I am kinda having a bit of motivation issues lately. So I kinda wondered, if there wasn't something that I could do about that. One of the ideas was to make something completely different for a change. Now, I won't start any new big project until I've finished Fate One Savior, but a small One-Shot idea that I had in my mind for quite for some time (and would have put out at some point later anyway) to try to upgrade my motivation should be fine. Even if it doesn't work out as planned, anyone following my other story would only loose one month.

Now regarding this story:

This story was inspired by all those fanfiction that take a character from a different franchise and outfit them with powers from the nasuverse –seemingly not thinking about how much sense those specific powers make or how much story-breaking they are. Like they only chose those powers because they thought they were cool. And while it's not like that'll automatically makes a story not enjoyable (note the 'cool'), I would rather read more stories where the Element and Origin are more in tune with the nasuverse.

To be fair, there are stories where it only looks like the author didn't think much about what powers to give the main character and it only happened that way because of the circumstances within the story. But those are difficult to find in the bulk. So, it was unavoidable that at one point I would think about what kind of powers to give certain characters. And since Harry Potter was one of the main offenders…

One thing lead to other and I kinda replaced nearly the whole thing with aspects from the nasuverse. I then told my idea to **SwordofallCreation** who, after hearing it, made a real challenge out of it. And while that was enough for me at that time, lately there happened a real boon of such aforementioned stories (with one only looking like it) that I couldn't help but think about it some more. In the end I've given over 70 characters from the potteverse an Origin and Element, with 20 more characters not getting any because there was not enough information about them.

This story contains only the smallest percentage of my thoughts but I still hope you will find it enjoyable. And if are wondering, why I don't just make this work into a multi-chapter story that includes all of my thoughts, I am going to have to refer to the Author's Note on the end of the chapter. For now, enjoy:

* * *

It was quiet in the streets on the eve of October 31st of 1980. Eerily quiet. The trees, bald and devoid of any leaves swayed silently in the autumn wind. The night sky was covered in dark gray clouds, refusing to let any light shine onto the world below. The only source of light were half-dead street lambs and spitefully laughing pumpkins with candles inside of them.

Some people say that on Halloween the boundaries between the living and the dead would weaken and the spirits of the dead would walk the earth again. And with this kind of atmosphere one could actually belief it. Maybe this, and not the late hour, was the reason why most children already stopped going looking for treats. Only the last strugglers were still outside. In this case, a young boy, wearing the costume of a vampire who curiously looked under the dark hood of a tall figure whose black mantle was shuffling in the wind together with the branches of the trees.

The boy cheerfully said something to the other passerby and the figure slowly turned around to face him. Something must have gone wrong, as all the happiness of the boy suddenly turned to fear and he turned tail and ran, away from the cloaked figure. The figure stared at him for two seconds, before it suddenly _moved_.

One could have assumed it was running, if it wasn't for the fact that it's body didn't showed any of the usual signs of moving like a body that was jumping up and down with each step. No, it was more like the figure slid over the ground than that it actually moved its legs. But that wasn't the only unusual thing about the movement of the hooded figure. No, additional to the strange movement, it was also so incredibly fast, fast enough to swirl up the fallen leaves that lay on the ground around its path. In the time it took the boy to take one more step, the figure had already reached the boy. And with one flutter of the black cloak, the boy vanished as if the fabric itself had eaten him, leaving only a pumpkin-themed bag with Halloween Sweets behind.

Afterwards the figure continued to walk its previous path as if nothing had happened, as if it hadn't just erased the existence of a human being from the face of the earth. No, it just steadily walked towards its original goal: A cottage near the end of the village. Once there, for the first time the figure showed any emotion. Of course, for anyone to realize this, they would first had to be able to see under his hood, to notice the gleeful smile that crossed his face as he walked up to the front door.

From the depths of the cloak appeared a pale hand with skinny fingers that reached for the handle. A hissing noise, and out of the sleeve slithered a small black snake. It moved down the hand and slipped its tongue into the keyhole below. A 'Click' and the door opened.

The snake retreated back into the sleeve and the figure opened the door. But it was not going inside just yet. Instead it took a step back and with a swift movement of the cloak, another figure stood in front of the first. And it was none other than the boy from before. But some things were different about him.

He had neither the childish enthusiasm when he had walked up to the figure the first time, nor the panic that had seized him afterwards. No, the expression that decorated his face was one of hunger. Yes, it was nothing less than complete and insatiable hunger that was reflected in those glowing red eyes of his, as the boy walked away from the cloaked figure. Step for step he stumbled through the door and into the corridor, as if to look for something to quell this hunger.

Only to stop dead in his tracks. He shuffled around to the left, only to literally hit the wall, then moved to the other side, getting the same result. It was as if in front of the boy was a person blocking the way and the child was trying to find away around it. Yet there was no one there.

From under the hem of the cloak another black snake slithered forth. It went over to where the boy was still restlessly walking back and forth. Moving past him it stuck out its tongue as if to search for prey. After pulling the tongue back in, it slid directly for one out of many strange symbols laying on the ground. Then it did the unthinkable and stuck its head into the floor where the symbol was, completely ignoring that solid stone was supposed to be stronger than bare flesh.

The moment the snake did so, the boy stopped trying to find away around and instead went straight through the space that he previously had shunned with such fervor, the cloaked figure slowly but steadily following him, the black snake quietly slithering back into the seam of his cloak as it passed the reptile.

However, suddenly there was a small, barely noticeable glint in the air next to the boy and the next second he came undone into a dozen pieces that collapsed onto the ground in a bloody mess. Yet the mysterious figure never slowed down, even in front of this gruesome sight. It, did, however, acknowledge it, as the moment the boy was cut down, it raised its arms and a multitude of black snakes ventured forth from the inside of its sleeves, burrowing themselves into the walls, floor and ceiling. Then they freed themselves, only to redo the whole process just further down the hallway. All the while their master continued to walk unhindered the road its servants paved for him.

Or so the figure thought, until a group of white strings from the end of the hallway whipped through the air. The glistening strings cut the cloak, as well as the one hiding inside of it, into just as many pieces as the boy before him.

However, as soon as the pieces started to fall down, they stopped in mid-air, before rising again and arranging themselves at the right places. Then the wounds closed, but not like a wound usually healed. They did not build a crust to keep the blood from spilling out, no, the spilled blood literally retreated back inwards, closing the tissue behind it as if the supposedly fatal injury had never happened in the first place. And to make things even more crazier, the same happened afterwards to the _cloak_ itself, repairing it without any trace of rips or tears.

The only effect that the event had on the figure was that it stopped walking, while its snakes continued forward. For a moment it just stood there. One would be inclined to think that the recent dismembering had something to do with that, but in fact the figure was just listening for any noise or movement. Yet, there was nothing. Neither the diligent working snakes made any sound – which was really creepy considering there were dozens or so of them slithering around – nor any resident was running or shattering about – which was curious, considering it wasn't that late yet. Usually human adults didn't went to sleep that early, did they?

"They are escaping!", the figure realized and for the first time since its arrival, raised its voice. It was a shrill sound that, while completely in tune with the abnormality of the figure, did not fit to the calm and composed demeanor the figure had showed beforehand.

Then again, its actions now weren't what one would call relaxed. Hastily it reached into the inside of the cloak and pulled forth a bunch of rags which it then shattered into the air.

The pieces of cloth never fell down and instead placed themselves a good distance of each other in mid-air. Then they all stretched out, shifted and coiled themselves where they levitated. And while they became larger, they turned into ragged cloaks, big enough for a grown human adult. Only that what suddenly appeared in the inside of those cloaks were no humans.

A skinny, nearly skeletal body. Grayish, slimy-looking and wetly glistening skin. Like a decayed corpse that had been dropped in the water and forgotten there. No eyes, with the empty sockets covered by the same skin. And where the mouth by a human would be there was a big gaping hole.

Truly, whatever those things were, they were the stuff of nightmares. If there was any basis behind the origin of Halloween, then those creatures were the top contender for it. And now those nightmarish creatures flew through the residence looking for any kind of life sign, followed by their Master.

At some points the corpse-like creatures were stopped by some invisible barrier just like the boy before, but just the same, the way was always opened by another snake literally sticking its head into the ground.

But they found nothing. No matter where they searched, their were no humans around. It seemed that the house was completely empty.

Impatient the figure walked back and forth in the living room.

How could that be? Did someone warn them beforehand. But he made sure to keep his visit quiet. They shouldn't have had enough time to escape, so, why?! Why couldn't they be found?! No one ever had managed to hide from his dementors. But if they weren't here, then how did they manage to escape?

No hiding, no escaping, no hiding, no escaping. Just as the figure circled around in the room, its thoughts circled between those two facts. Until its right food suddenly hit something in the seemingly empty living room. Suddenly at that place, a man appeared, crouching on the floor.

He was a tall and thin with untidy black hair. A pair of round glasses framed his hazel eyes that looked up to the intruder with defiance and conviction.

Hugging his neck with her left arm was a beautiful woman with thick, dark red hair that was long enough to hit her shoulders. Her bright green eyes also looked up to the intruder, just as defiant as the man next to her. And in her right arm she held a small bundle of a sleeping baby whose facial structures were quite similar to the man next to her.

To say the figure was surprised at the sudden appearance would have been an understatement. The man on the other hand took actions at once. He leapt up from his crouch and rammed his head into the abdomen of the figure. An action, which would have been laughably ineffective, if it weren't for the fact that at the same time he stood up, out of his head grew actual real _antlers_. Still, even though it was more effective, it didn't do much besides inflicting some already healing wounds and pushing the enemy back. Luckily it had been the second effect that the man had been really after. From right above the figure a white spider-like construct descended out of the ceiling, hugging the intruder from behind. Then it literally exploded in a white light, taking the upper body of the figure with it.

Meanwhile the man had decided that a pair of antlers wasn't enough and he rather would have the rest of the animal, too and completely transformed into a red stag. The woman on the other hand was still, hanging from his neck and so was placed on the back of the newly transformed human. That he wasn't a horse didn't stop her from riding on his back as he jumped through the window. Now, normally windows aren't big enough for a whole stag to fit through and the windows of this building weren't any different. Didn't stop the man from doing it anyway, breaking through solid stone with his antlers and bare forelegs, leaving the house filled with black snakes and nightmarish ghosts behind.

"James, Prongs, are you alright?", inquired the woman with a worried tone in her voice. It seemed that even for those crazy people pressing through stone was a bit out of the ordinary.

"Don't worry", the man in the shape of an animal reassured her, "activating To Nal makes us already more resilient even without using Reinforcement."

"You really have to thank Professor McGonagall later."

"I know, I know. Though I don't think even she knew that it would hide us from the dementors that well."

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Suddenly their moment of peace was disrupted by two words belonging to no known language. The man stumbled and fell to the ground, sending the woman flying off from his back. Protectively she pressed the baby to her chest, as her back grinded painfully against the ground until she finally came to a halt. She felt as if she had been put through a blender but she forced down the agony to take a look at the child in her arms. Despite everything that had happened in the past few minutes, it was still soundly asleep, not realizing that the world has gotten crazy. It was also completely unhurt, something that filled the woman with the shortest relief, until she remembered where they were and what happened.

"James!", she called out to her male companion, distress clearly present in her voice. She looked over to him, assuming the worst and she wasn't really that far off the mark. Gone were the proud antlers and the red-brown fur. Gone were the four thin legs with the sturdy hooves. Left behind was only the broken shell of a man, devoid of any life. Figuratively and literally.

"You underestimate me", the figure from before spoke in a high, cold voice that at times appeared to sound close to a hiss.

The woman turned around abruptly and her breath got caught in her throat as she came face to face with him. Whatever damage the explosion had caused, was already repaired. However, for the first time since its arrival the figure had pulled back its hood, showing what was underneath it.

As fitting to its unnatural abilities, the appearance was also not human. It had no hair to speak of and the skin was completely pale white. But not the pure white of snow that filled people with joy at Christmas time. No, the color reminded more of the white of weakly grazed skin. Also missing were its lips as well as his nose. The former showed itself in plain skin above and below its mouth while the latter was replaced with snake-like slits for nostrils. The eyes didn't help his appearance in the slightest neither, as they were blood red where the white was supposed to be and had slits as pupils.

Though while grotesque, the outwards appearance of the figure was not what stole her voice and made her hug the child tightly to her chest. It was the fact that he had already caught up to them.

Now, if the figure knew what the woman was thinking at that moment or if it was just continuing its monologue in the absence of any conversation, was anyone's guess, but he answered her question nonetheless:

"Against a dead apostle ancestor you have to use higher mysteries. Even if you are only stalling until your Executor-friends come to your aid."

The woman inhaled sharply, something that did not escape the notice of the inhuman being.

"Don't be so surprised", it told her, "you knew that I was coming after your son, so asking the Church for help was an obvious action. Even if no magus worth its salt would have ever sunken so low as to refer to them, you are just a lowly mudblood. So I made sure to look out for their agents before visiting your abode. And after finding them, I naturally dealt with them how I deal with everybody who stands in my way."

The woman involuntarily took a step back. Was it because of how casually the being in front of her spoke about killing humans, was it because of the high number of those flying corpse-like creatures in cloaks where now appearing behind their Master, or was it because her last hope had just been denied? No onlooker would have been able to tell.

"That being said", the non-human continued, "no matter how enjoyable this turned out to be, I still have other things to do. So, if you would hand over the boy…"

The dead apostle ancestor stretched out its right hand with the open palm towards the sky.

"Please", the woman spoke up the first time since the creatures arrival, "not Harry, please, everything but Harry. Take me instead, but not Harry."

The figure's face hardened.

"Silly girl", he responded, every trace of courtesy gone from his voice and posture. "I wasn't aware that I had been asking. Give him to me, or die!"

"Please…"

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

It hadn't even moved. It had just spoken two nonsensical words. But those two words were spoken with the authority of a king, an absolute order that nobody would be able to refuse. An order that was backed up by the highest form of superiority and self-confidence that one could only find in those whose most intimate being was that of one of the seven deadly sins: Pride.

And so, even though those two words were not found in any language, those who they were directed at could not help but follow the order behind them: Die.

* * *

Lily Potter née Evans blinked in confusion. Just the moment before she had been standing in front of the dead apostle ancestor Lord Voldemort, trying to protect her son, the next she was standing in a completely empty field, white fog surrounding her on all sides, pretending her from seeing far into any direction.

But the confusion didn't hold on for long as she remembered just what Voldemort had said to her moments before.

"I see", she mumbled with sadness in her voice, "I am dead."

"Quite", agreed an elderly calm and composed voice behind her.

Lily spun around and was greeted by the sight of an old man whose age only showed itself in his long silver hair and beard. His tall, thin statue showed no hints of weakness. In fact, he seemed to be mocking the aging process entirely, since he had taken it upon himself to tuck his long beard and hair into his belt that also girdled his brightly purple robe. His hands were long and made no signs of weariness, the same with his eyes which shone in a brilliant, soul-piercing blue. The only real sign of injuries was the crooked nose that looked certainly as if someone had broken it before but it was still more than capable to support fancy half-moon spectacles.

Lily studied the person in front of her full of surprise, as she recognized him at once.

"Professor Dumbledore?", she inquired aghast at seeing him here. But the mans refuted her.

"Not quite", he answered, his eyes twinkling with mischief. To say Lily was dumbfounded would have been an understatement.

"What do you mean?", she wondered confused. "Who else would you…" But Lily did not finish her question as she inhaled sharply. She had found someone else who he could be after all.

"Alaya!", she voiced her realization and the old man nodded with a kind smile.

"Correct", he responded, "I am the one you refer to as Alaya, the combined Will of Mankind."

"I've been warned about you", Lily exclaimed warily, yet the old man didn't take offense at that.

"I can imagine", he instead agreed with her, "after all, I usually only act through agents. For me to show myself, there can only be one reason."

"You want to turn me into one of your Guardians", she vocalized what the old man was referring to.

"Exactly."

"That's exactly what everybody told me not to do!", she exclaimed, nearly shouted.

"And yet you are still not refuting me", Alaya calmly responded. "Because you are already contemplating about whether or not to accept my assistance."

Lily turned silent. She had no arguments to contradict him. He was completely right, after all.

"Can you really save him?", she inquired, daring to hope. "Can you save Harry from Voldemort?"

"I can give you the power to save him yourself", the Will of Humanity told her. "But make no mistake, the price everyone talked about is real. You will be taken out of the circle of rebirth to serve me for all eternity. And since you waited so long to call out to me, your time on earth will be over, as soon as my empowerment vanishes. Not to mention that there is still the Rose Prophecy. He might be saved, no matter how you decide.

Now, knowing all of this, what action do you choose to take? Will you accept my assistance, knowing what it will cost you? Or will you not, entrusting everything to your son?"

Silence filled their surroundings as Lily considered the words that the Will of Humanity had spoken to her, as she contemplated about what action she should take, whether to accept or not. But in the end, there was only one path for her.

"Voldemort went after my son, just to prove the Rose Prophecy wrong. Even if they are supposed to be irrefutable, how can I trust in them, when the dead apostle ancestors themselves don't? I won't let him kill my son, no matter what!"

"I see."

Alaya walked over to her and without any more words held out his hand. Hesitating no longer, Lily at once took it, only to flinch in pain as white thread-like tendrils spread out from it. Like a parasitic plant or fungus they spread out over her whole body, forming a net of glowing fibers on her skin, until the pain became too strong and she blacked out.

* * *

The dead apostle ancestor Lord Voldemort watched as the woman who had opposed him fell down to the ground, her baby still in her arms. As the limb body dropped hard onto the ground, the baby was released from her arms for the first time, landing on the cold surface next to her. The shock finally woke up the boy and at once began to wail loudly. As if it knew that all its protectors were gone and was now crying for some passerby to help it. But it was futile, he had made sure of that.

Without remorse he looked down at the child. The child who was supposed to kill him. It was such a laughable idea. A little boy, not even started to train in thaumaturgy, was supposed to kill him, Lord Voldemort, the 22nd dead apostle ancestor. Yet up until now no Rose Prophecy had ever turned out to be wrong. If he wanted to be the first to survive his, he could not sit back and let the boy be. Even if his only crime against the Dark Lord was his birth.

Though as he wanted to act upon his decision, his attention was grabbed by the corpse of the woman which, disregarding the fact that she was dead, suddenly rose up into the air. Not wanting to risk any new development, he turned back to the child and quickly shouted the order:

" _Avada-_ " But he was interrupted when a great force of wind knocked him literally off his feet, sending him flying backwards.

His dementors shot towards it origin at once, only to be pulverized in an explosion of white light. When the light died down, it revealed Lily Potter standing upright, staring at him with a dangerous look in her eyes. But that was nothing compared to the glowing green and bluish lines that ran through her skin like another set of veins or nerves. But opposite to normal nerves they had no smooth turns expected from organic matter. Instead they were angular, borderline sharp at points, like mechanical pathways of a machine. And out of them tread bluish arcs of lightning, curving over her body and whirling the air around her.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

However, in the end Lord Voldemort cared little for any changes done to her. He only cares for her son, the one prophesized to kill him. And thus he disregarded her in favor of ordering the child to die. But before he could utter the second word, she had already moved. And with such a speed the pressure of her feet cracked the earth under her, as she went from standing still to running. So, when Voldemort had finished his order, she was already between him and her son, intercepting it.

Now, one might wonder how that was possible, since everybody knows that you won't stop hearing a person, just because they happen to be located behind another one. But that was only, if one assumed that she intercepted the words itself. Yet that was not necessary in the first place. The words were literally chosen randomly and were only used to remind Voldemort that he had the Royal Might to order others to die. The real spell was the order itself. And to understand such a simple order, one did not need to understand the words used in it.

However, there were ways to not be effected by an order. One was for the order to never finish. You couldn't accede to someone's wish, if you never got to hear what they wanted, after all. The second was, for the order to be directed at someone else. And so, by putting herself between Harry and the Dark Lord, she had made herself the one the order was directed to. And this time, backed up by the Will of Mankind, she felt no desire to comply.

Even if the dead apostle ancestor hadn't noticed it before, this fact would have definitively clued him in.

"Silly girl!", he chided her in his shrill voice. "Are you really accepting a contract with the Counter Force?!"

"I'll do everything to save my son", she firmly declared. "Everything!"

And white filled the world.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting in his office as the door was violently pushed open from the outside. Entering the room was a thin man who wore flowing black robes. He had greasy-black hair that reached down to his shoulders and framed his face with a large hooked nose, curling lips and yellow, uneven teeth. His pale skin appeared even paled around his eyes because they were just so astoundingly colorful. Like fire that had been frozen and put into the form of two jewels, they stared piercingly at the old man opposite to him.

Opposite to the one that appeared in front of Lily, this Dumbledore showed no hint of amusement or mischief as he noted the newcomer.

"Severus", he greeted the younger adult, "I see that you have heard of the bad news."

The stare increased in its intensity, if that was even possible.

"You promised to protect her!", Severus accused him. "You promised that she would be save!"

Dumbledore sighed in regret.

"A secret is only as good as the one keeping it", he exclaimed. "Just as any bounded field does not prevent entrance to those keyed in on it. And no matter how good, the Fidelius Field is no exception. They put their trust in the wrong person and they paid the price."

"Don't put them on the same level!", Severus shouted. "We both know that Lily did not just die like Potter! There was only one way to stop the Dark Lord in that situation and only one would accept a contract with the World!"

"You are right", Dumbledore admitted. "Love is the greatest power of the world, driving people to greater highs than anything else. This could not be more apparent than with those whose innermost core is Love itself. Even if I had hoped that it would never show itself in such a way."

"But it did", Severus laughed bitter, "her Love made her damn her soul for eternity, all because that man couldn't protect her."

"Please don't hold a grudge against someone for things out of their control", Dumbledore chided him disapprovingly. "It is Voldemort who ruined so many lives. The only other person at fault would be me, for not making sure he wouldn't walk astray."

"Fine", Severus conceded, "I get your point, already."

Dumbledore raised an eye-brow.

"So, you are not going to punish me for my past sins?", he inquired, sounding curious. The other man meanwhile was confused.

"Punish? Why would – …oh."

Severus closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the fiery glow was gone, leaving behind plain, dark irises, which were only slightly less piercing to anyone they were directed at.

"Better?", he quipped and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Quite", he responded amused. "Now that you have calmed down a bit, I would like your help with something."

"What? So the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore needs my help?"

"Quite", said Dumbledore as he stood up and walked over to his cupboard. "The aftermath of Voldemort's temporary demise left us with quite the troubles."

Severus raised an eye-brow.

"Temporary?", he inquired and Dumbledore nodded.

"Indeed. Since it was not Harry who killed him but his mother, I have reasons to belief that he is not quite thoroughly gone as one would hope."

"So what? You are saying that Lily's sacrifice had been all for nothing?!" The younger man looked ready to become angry again. The only thing that stopped him was Dumbledore shaking his head.

"I believe that her sacrifice was essential in giving Harry the time needed to prepare himself for the fight with Voldemort. Speaking of…" Dumbledore reached into the cupboard and took out a basket with a lot of cloth in it. And a sleeping baby.

Severus recognized it and was understandably dumbfounded.

"Why do you have Potter's spawn in your cupboard?", he asked, clearly taken aback.

"Oh, Hagrid had brought him to me after finding his parents dead."

That wasn't actually what Severus had meant but he chalked it up as one of the older man's usual eccentrics.

"I hope you don't expect me to raise him", he instead voiced, "I can promise you that it would not end well for everyone involved. Why don't you ask the Longbottoms instead? They would be happy to take him in after what the Death Eaters did to their Magic Crest."

Dumbledore nodded seriously.

"Indeed, the Longbottoms had been one of my first choices to. That was, until I had checked up on his Origin."

Severus got a sense of foreboding that he wouldn't like what was coming and he was proven right:

"It is Pride."

"Pride?!", exclaimed Severus loudly. "But that is…"

"Voldemort's Origin, indeed. Which is why I want you to check him for Possession. I did my fair share of tests, too, but I would rather have the opinion of a Demon Master, just to be sure."

"I understand."

Dumbledore put the basket with Harry down on the desk and Severus held out his hand above the sleeping child's body. White fog seeped out of the pores and circled around the young boy, inspecting his every nook and cranny. Harry didn't seem to notice anything and just continued to dream blissfully, even as the white fog went slightly into his nostrils.

Not long and the diagnosis was finished. The fog went up to Severus' hand and vanished back inside it.

"I can tell you that his new Origin came indeed from the Dark Lord", he did his assessment. "There seem to be an imprint of him. But there is no Possession. So, when he becomes the next Dark Lord, we will know that it is all on his own."

Dumbledore chuckled at the last bit.

"My dear Severus", he reprimanded the younger man good-spirited, "just because someone has a certain inclination to do something, doesn't mean they will. Why, I am a prime example! After all, my Origin is Usurpation, isn't it?"

Severus wasn't convinced.

"I recall you decided to keep out of the politics of the Clock Tower to avoid following your Origin too much", he pointed out.

"Exactly", Dumbledore, instead of refuting it, used it to further his own arguments, "everybody has a choice. For some it is just more difficult than for others."

"That's not exactly a comfort when he goes crazy like Bellatrix."

"True", Dumbledore conceded, "that is indeed a possibility. But I do hope that his young age will support him better with the change of his Origin than poor Bellatrix. You also have to consider, that his Element changed to Demon, too, instead of staying Wind as it happened with her.

Nonetheless, it is this Origin of Pride that made me hesitate to give Harry to the Longbottoms. They would most certainly be grateful to him. But he has not done anything deserving gratitude yet. I fear for the effects it will have on his personality, if he is constantly thanked for something he hasn't done. Especially if his Origin is Pride."

"I agree", voiced Severus, "his father was bad enough. But then who should take care of him? Don't tell me that you plan to raise him yourself?!"

"Oh, no", refuted the old man quickly, "That might even be worse considering how famous I am."

'Not to mention that you thought it was a good idea to keep a baby inside your cupboard', thought Severus dryly. 'No matter for how short or how well protected it would be there.'

"No", continued Dumbledore, unaware of the mental image Severus had of him, "to raise him without the influences of his Pride to be too great, he would have to be raised by someone who does not know about Voldemort at all. Someone who still has some kind of claim on him."

"Wait a minute", realization hit the Demon Master, "you can't mean… Petunia!"

"Why not? As his last living relative Lily's sister does indeed have a claim to Harry. And she is someone who has no ties to the moonlit world, making her treat him without any expectations."

"Besides the fact that Petunia hates Lily because she couldn't go to the same 'prestigious school' as her sister", Severus pointed out but Dumbledore waved his concerns away.

"I am sure that with her sister's death, she will mellow out quite a bit towards her. She won't let Lily's son get stranded in an orphanage."

"It seems you have already decided", noted Severus and turned around. "In this case you won't be needing me anymore, will you?"

"Not at the moment", Dumbledore agreed, "but at one point Harry Potter will walk through Hogwarts' halls, just as his parents did before him. And when this happens I will rely on you. Not only to prepare him for the world of magi, but also to prepare him for Voldemort's eventual return."

The Demon Master who already had been prepared to leave the room stopped in his tracks.

"And why should I do that?", he inquired with a dangerous tone in his voice. "I don't care one bit about the Potter spawn. I always had cared only for Lily. Now that you have failed to protect her, there is nothing left for me here." His irises changed back to their fiery red color. "Or are you going to kill me now that I am not going to listen to you anymore?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"You already have such a low opinion of me and you don't even know half of my past mistakes", he noted sadly. "But no, you have already sacrificed so much for no gain, if you want to walk away, then I won't stop you. After all, Voldemort is the result of one of my failures, not yours."

Severus snorted.

"Do you really think so?", he asked rhetorically, only to be surprised when the other man bluntly and honestly answered:

"Yes."

For a while they stared down at each other, blue eyes meeting red. Then the red turned back to black.

"Fine", Severus conceded. "I'll do it. I will look after Potter. But don't misunderstand. I am not doing this for you or for him. I am only doing it so that Lily's sacrifice will not be in vain!"

Not waiting for a reply, he finally left the room, leaving behind an old man, who was burdened by regrets of the past and a young boy, who was unsuspecting of the hardships that would fall upon him in the future.

"Quite the development, isn't it?", mused an old vampire. He was sitting in a fancy chair far aware from the office where the conversation happened, yet for some reason knew exactly what had been going on.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived", he continued to talk, not bothered in the slightest that he was the only one in his room. "I wonder how you will turn out in this world!"

* * *

A/N:

And this is it. If I had planned to continue this story, this would be the prologue. But I don't plan on doing so. Why? That has multiple reasons.

Firstly, I created this story because I wondered about how the abilities of the Harry Potter characters would translate into the nasuverse. In other words, I haven't done much thought on the plot.

Secondly, the characters are all nobles or are getting trained to interact with them. And continued noble speak would be a nightmare to write for me.

Thirdly, some of the aspects of Harry Potter are quite difficult to translate into the nasuverse. In the nasuverse there are not many mythological creatures around anymore and while unnamed monsters can easily be turned into Imaginary Demons, it is a bit difficult for centaurs or goblins. Half-breads are no problem thanks to Ancestry Return but the full mythological creatures? Tricky. And directly following from that is Potions, since where are you supposed to get Potion ingredients, if all mythological creatures are gone?

Now, while I could likely find a way around those issues, if I were to invest more time, when you have so many story idea as I have, yet are not able to write that many words a month, you have to prioritize. In fact, most, if not all, challenges on my profile are stories that I had given up on writing myself.

But it would be a shame for this story idea to fall into oblivion just like that, which is why I overcame my stupor and at last made the prologue into reality. So, if you think, you could add some plot to the idea or get a similar idea from reading this story, don't let me stop you. And if you want to give a Harry Potter character an Origin based on their personality, but don't want to go through all the books or the wiki to find one, remember that I already did it for a lot of them and I am willing to share my ideas. The same as when you want to bounce off some ideas about what nasuverse abilities certain characters would get based on their abilities in the potterverse.

Gashadokuro Amanojaku

PS: Here's a list of nasufied aspects that appear in the story and my reason for choosing them.

* * *

Generally:

Origins:  
What a lot of people seem to don't know is the fact that in the nasuverse an Origin is not just something that gives you a special kind of magical ability. No, an Origin is the drive a soul gets when its created and keeps every time it gets reincarnated. And every human tries unconsciously to be in harmony with that Origin. In other words, their personality is directly influenced by it.  
Or looking at it the other way, if you want to give a person an Origin, you first have to look at their personality if you know it. Of course, personalities are usually more complex than to be described by one word, so I only chose a certain part of their personality and gave them an Origin based on that. Though if they had a certain trait that stood out greatly from the others, I've mostly chosen that one.

Elements:  
Unlike for Origins it is not explicitly stated how the Elements are chosen. However, I noticed certain examples that made me think of a possible trend.  
Kiritsugu Emiya, who has a Dual Origin of Severing and Binding, has also a Dual Element of Fire and Earth. Fire, an Element in part dealing with consumption and entropy and Earth, an Element dealing in part with the cultivation and embedding of energy.  
Cornelius Alba has an Origin of Refutation and uses both Fire- as well as Void-elemental spells. And besides the aforementioned Fire, Void also deals in part with separation and dissolution.  
Now I know that two examples don't make a truth but the fact that the Elements in the nasuverse deal with concepts at all, added with the only two characters I know both Element and Origin of (that didn't happen to be the same) made this theory too good to pass up.  
So, after giving every character an Origin, I also gave them an Element based on what that Element deals with. Of course I noticed that certain Origins could fit for multiple Elements that way but than I just chose one of them, or both. I also found Origins for non-standard Elements like Imaginary Numbers, Sound, Life, Neon, Sulfur and Chlorine, as well as two Average Ones.

Magic:  
The Magic System of the nasuverse is a lot more personalized then that of the potterverse. Magi are a secretive bunch, so special magic and Magic is always kept in the family or taught to only a handful of students. Not to mention that not everybody even _can_ learn all magic thanks to compatibility issues of Element and Origin. This results in a lot of different spells for all people. Some things are universal like Reinforcement and Projection, but most more powerful spells are only used by one person as they were created by that person or their ancestors.

Voldemort:

Dead Apostle Ancestor:  
A dead apostle is a vampiric creature, feeding on the blood of humans to prolong their lives. There are either created when a human gets devoured by a dead apostle and survives long enough as a zombie vampire called "The Dead" to upgrade into dead apostle or through forbidden research. When they receive wounds they usually have the ability to reverse time to heal them, even if these wounds were supposed to be deadly. They are also faster and stronger than humans, a result of the fact that there entire inside body is completely made out of blood. They can also send the aforementioned Dead on blood errands, creating even more Dead in the process. And Voldemort did not only prolong his life through forbidden magic, he also used Inferi quite a lot.  
And a dead apostle ancestor is one of 27 special dead apostles that are recognized by the Church and by the other ancestors as extremely powerful. There are some places that are currently empty and the number 22-spot had been one of it. But the best part about the ancestors, at last in case of this story, is that they often get told the "Rose Prophecy". Now, as I mentioned in the summary, the Rose Prophecy is told to the ancestors so that they may prepare a heir who then takes their spot after they die. Which means, that they always get their death prophesized. Though unlike potterverse prophecies those always come true. But unless the exact time is specified within the prophecy no one knows when. So I made it come a bit earlier than normal. Around twenty years to be exact.

Origin-Pride:  
Voldemort is definitively someone who has way too much pride than healthy. So much in fact, that it ultimately resulted in his downfall. Furthermore it allowed me to give him, and only him, a nasufied version of Avada Kedavra, as well as the other Unforgivable.

Royal Might: Voldemort's Sorcery Trait brought upon by his Origin of Pride and his great ego that it was his right to determine the fate of everyone else. It allows him to order them to do everything, including dying and feeling pain.  
I didn't do it in this story but dead apostle also have often a kind of Mystic Eyes. So, instead of making the ability activate through voice commands, it could activate through a gaze. Though I wonder if that wouldn't be too powerful.

Element-Imaginary Demon:  
With an Origin of Pride I could have given him an Element of Wind. But in the end I decided to focus on the demonization as one of the seven deadly sins. And with Demon, I also could make him a Demon Master, someone who can create and control Imaginary Demons. The Demons in question being the dementors who fit that role quite well even in canon. And since there is no prison for magi (they are either killed or experimented upon or both) they don't need to keep watch over Azkaban. And since Voldemort is the only one who actually used them that much, I made them his personal demons. Him being a Demon Master also ties in well with the apparitions that appear around the horkruxes.

Familiars-Snakes:  
The creation of familiars is rather basic skill for magi and starting out as one, Voldemort of course knows how to do this. Though magi usually chose one or two certain types of familiars since it makes no sense to create new ones if they don't have different abilities and Voldemort already has a snake theme, not to mention his pet snake Nagini.

Harry Potter:

Origin-Pride:  
While in this story Harry had received his Origin from Voldemort, I am of the opinion that Harry's personality in canon would be perfect for an Origin of Pride on its own. He is independent, likes to do things on his own, butts heads with teachers he doesn't like, does not go to authority figures when there is trouble and gets angry when someone insults his family. (Though the last part is true for a lot of people.) But what really sold me the idea of Harry having Pride is his signature spell, Expelliarmus. A spell that disarms the enemy or in this case, orders the enemy to disarm themselves. Not to mention he also used the Imperius as well as Cruciatus at times. That, as well as…

Element-Imaginary Demon:  
From the nasuverse terminology a patronus would also be kind of an Imaginary Demon. And since the Patronus would be the second signature spell of Harry Potter, it fits well with his Origin of Pride.

Severus Snape:

Element-Imaginary Demon:  
The third character to with an Element of Demon to show up this time. Ironically Demon is actually the second rarest of the standard Element for me to give out to characters, only beaten by Water. So, why has Snape, Demon, too? Mainly because, as far as I've heard, he is the only Death Eater to ever produce a patronus. And when I decided on his Element, I hadn't yet decided to make Remus Lupin the actual creator of the patronus so I needed for someone to teach it to Harry. It helps that Snape's Origin would have been "Yearning", perfect for an Element specializing in wishes.

Mystic Eyes of Distortion:  
Now I wonder who many of you got surprised when I described Snape's appearance and his eyes suddenly had a wrong color. Especially if you remember my stand on giving out overly special abilities to characters. Now, I want to ask you a question: How many characters in Harry Potter are known for creating their own spells? And then remember two of the most prominent spells that Snape created: Levicorpus and Sectumsempra. The first _non-verbally_ twists the victim up and the second rips open wounds. Not quite distortion but it still could be interpreted as influencing space.

Albus Dumbledore:

Origin-Usurpation:  
In his youth Albus Dumbledore tried to "take over the world" for the greater good, fitting perfectly for an Origin of Usurpation. But like the canon version he learned that nothing good would come from it, making him my poster boy for someone who goes actively against his Origin, giving Harry motivation to eventually try the same. That in my mind an Origin of Usurpation also fits for someone who would be an Average One, is also a bonus since you would expect something special from one of the greatest wizards of the potterverse.

Fidelius-Field:  
Since the personalization-aspect of the nasuverse, I have made Dumbledore the creator of the Fidelius though the effects are closely like the canon counterpart. And since it's a type of bounded field, I made him more than capable in bounded field in general. So good in fact, that his cupboard is one of the greatest defended places in Britain outside of the Clock Tower. (It's still no place for a child, though. And no, I literally had completely forgotten what the Dursley's did to Harry in the first book when I wrote that. Talk about irony.)

James Potter:

To Nal:  
The first character whose Element and Origin had no bearing on the happenings up until now (even though I still gave him both). Instead I focused on his animagus transformation, literally his most famous ability in canon. And while there is no such thing as an animagus in the nasuverse, real-life mythology tells about people who could transforming into animals with the help of their Nahuatl, their Guardian Spirit, Prongs in this case. But since its an Mesoamerican magic, James would be hard pressed to find any knowledge about them in a book, needed to learn it from an Mesoamerican magus directly, or from someone who did, in this case Professor McGonagall. So, while magi are secretive about their abilities, James To Nal would not be completely secret as in canon. On the other hand, werewolves exist in the nasuverse and are not mindless beasts, so James had no reason to keep it secret from his teacher in the first place.

Magic Crest-Invisibility Cloak:  
In the nasuverse Magic Crest contains Magic Circuits and certain spells that one member of the lineage put in it before his death so that all his ancestors could make use of them. Especially members of old families have some crazy abilities thanks to that. The Invisibility Cloak from Harry is also a family heirloom which nasufied had turned into the Sorcery Trait of the Potter family. Not a physical object anymore, but an ability tied to the Magic Crest. Of course that means now that only those that have the Crest and are compatible can use it.

Lily Evans:

Origin-Love:  
With how much emphasis had been put on Lily's love protecting Harry in canon, it should come as no surprise I made use of it. Only that now it wasn't actually her love that protected Harry, but her love made her willing to accept a contract with Alaya which gave her the power to protect him. Now, I could have made Lily accept the contract with Alaya before her death which would have made her able to live with her son until she died for real. But this way it was closer to canon.

Element-Void:  
As a first-generation magus Lily had no special abilities from her family. And the easiest way for a first-generation magus to get some rather strong spells would be by using their Element. In this case she created constructs out of Liquid Clay that she overloaded with prana so that they would explode. I also gave her the Ether Threads used by Alchemists since she is good with potions in canon.

Petunia Dursley:

Hatred for Lily:  
In the nasuverse the existence of thaumaturgy is kept secret from anyone not in the know, even family members. So Petunia wouldn't even know about magic. However, she still knows that her sister got into a special school while she had been refused.

Bellatrix Lestrange:

Origin-Pride:  
In the nasuverse it is common knowledge that it is generally dangerous to change one's Origin artificially. And with Bellatrix being a bit on the crazy side, as well as her infuriation with Voldemort, I wondered, if I couldn't combine these two. So I made it that Bellatrix wish to get closer to her master made her try to change her Origin to Pride. She succeeded, allowing her to use the Cruciatus, a spell used by her quite thoroughly in canon, but took a toll on her sanity.

The Longbottom Family:

Magic Crest:  
If you really want to make sure that one old family of magi hates someone in the nasuverse, make that someone destroy their Family Crest. Since that means that they have lost research from generations before them. This would also be my explanation why Neville would be so bad in magic even though he comes from a long lineage. He has to start with a handicap and is burdened by the constant expectations from his family and ridicule from his peers, just like in canon.


End file.
